memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Never Leave a Marine Behind/Act Two
The Valiant is at high warp returning to the Intergalactic Void jumpgate to proceed to Starbase Atlantis. In the warroom Will is thinking as he's looking at the casualty list when his uncle walks into the warroom and stands next to him and apologizes for yelling at him. I'm sorry for yelling at you, kid, a friend once told me there are times, sir, when men of good conscience cannot blindly follow orders, the person who told me that was Jean-Luc Picard Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at the list still. Really the legendary Captain Jean-Luc Picard? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Yes, Jean-Luc gives good advice and maybe you should follow it Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Then the com activates. Bridge to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Go ahead Commander Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Sir sensors are picking up a Bajoran shuttle Commander Keller says over the com. Will and Typhuss turn to each other. A Bajoran shuttle what is it doing all the way out here? Will says as he speaks into the com. Its requesting to land Commander Keller says over the com. Granted tell them me and the Admiral are out our way to greet them Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Commander Keller says over the com. The shuttle enters the starboard 302 bay and lands as a squad of marines move in armed and aim their particle rifles at the aft compartment of the shuttlecraft, as Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walks into the bay as the doors open the marines are ready to open up on whoever is on the shuttle when Kira walks out. Stand down boys Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. They power down their particle rifles. Vedek Kira what are you doing here? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I heard that John Diggle was captured by the Der'kal and I wanted to help Typhuss in this tough time Kira says as she looks at Will and Typhuss. He looks at her. You're always welcomed on board the Valiant Kira and sorry for the marine detachment showing up, its a new protocol we just want to make sure that we're not being boarded by the enemy Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Kira looks at him. Its ok Will Kira says as she looks at him. They leave the 302 bay. So what was the mission he was on? Kira says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. I'm not sure no one is talking even people from my class isn't talking anytime I ask about it they cut me off or I've got to have a higher security clearance to know Will says as he looks at them. Then klaxon blares. Red alert all hands battle stations, I repeat all hands battle stations Commander Keller says over the com. They head to the bridge. On the bridge Colonel Tyson, Admiral Kira, and Vedek Kira walk onto the bridge. Report? Colonel Tyson says he looks at Commander Keller. Commander Keller gets up from the Captain's chair. The hyperspace tracker picked up a Der'kal destroyer bearing 2-1-7 mark 2-1-1 Commander Keller says as he looks at them. Will thinks. Have they detected us yet? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. He inputs commands into the ops console. No sir Lieutenant Devon says as he turns to Colonel Tyson. Typhuss looks at him. Manny alter course for the nearest M-class planet if we can get there before they can we can hide from their sensors Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim then at the viewer. The Valiant approaches the planet. On the bridge Colonel Tyson looks at the rings. Enter the rings and put us on one of the rocks and then vent five liters of water Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim and then at Lieutenant Sinclair. The Valiant latches onto one of the rocks and the water sprays and it turns into ice and hardens around the ship. On the bridge Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Devon. Lieutenant Devon shut down all systems except for life support, and sensors Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Devon inputs commands into the console and the lights turn off. The Resurgent-class Star Destroyer emerges from hyperspace with its escorts. On the command deck Colonel Lan'kar looks at the window showing the planet as General Hux walks up to her. We've approached the Vandex system General Hux says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Send out a pair of fighters and search for the Valiant I know she's here Colonel Lan'kar says as she looks at the window. The fighters launch from the destroyer. On the bridge Lieutenant Devon chimes in. They've launched a pair of fighters Lieutenant Devon reports as he looks at him. Colonel Tyson tenses up. The fighters enter the field and flies through the rings of the planet. On the bridge everyone is tensed up especially Colonel Tyson. Kira looks at Typhuss. Why are we hiding from a Der'kal Star Destroyer? Kira asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gives her the run down of a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. 1,500 disruptors, point-defense disruptor cannons, ion cannons, point-defense quad concussion missile emplacements and 2 fighter wings, that ship is a monster even a Daedalus-class ship can't fight that ship alone Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Colonel Tyson chimes in. And that's Colonel Lan'kar's command ship Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Lieutenant Devon chimes in. Their scanning the area for us Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and then turns to Colonel Tyson. The fighters fly over the Valiant's hiding spot and stops for a few minutes. On the bridge Colonel Tyson turns to Manny. Manny if they twitch engage slipstream drive but don't wait for my orders if they twitch Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Manny nods. The fighters flyby and then head back to Lan'kar's flagship. On the bridge Lieutenant Devon looks at his console. They're returning to the Star Destroyer and the Star Destroyer is engaging her hyperdrive Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console and turns to Colonel Tyson. Tyson leans back in the chair. We'll stay powered down until 0600 hours just to be on the safe side Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the command staff. In the warroom Lyla is chatting with Typhuss. Your nephew hid the ship like a coward? Lyla says as a hologram as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. That's my nephew you are talking about, that ship is big and has lots of weapons, I am going to rescue John no matter what and I promise you that Typhuss says as he looks at Lyla. You can't because of Fleet Admiral Akaar says no Lyla says as a holo-image. In his ready room Colonel Tyson is listening to a recording from Thea. Julia is getting so big and wondering when she gets to see her father, and I miss you Will Thea says on the recording. Will smiles when the doors chimed he pauses it. Come Will says as he looks at the doors. Typhuss walks in and asked if he's interrupting something. I hope I am not interrupting anything Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. No just listening to a recording from Thea that she sent me today about Julia Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss sits down and gives him assures him that Nyssa will protect them. Nyssa will protect them, Nyssa knows how to fight and she was a former member of the League of Assassins, your family couldn't be in better hands Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I know but can I trust Roy Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, Thea and I trust him Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. That's not what I meant Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss realizes what he meant by can he trust Roy he gives him an assure. Roy isn't going to make a move on Thea, he knows you two are married and I don't think Roy is the kind of man that would mess up a marriage and relationship Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Then the com activates. Bridge to Colonel Commander Keller says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Sir we're picking up a hack into our systems Commander Keller says over the com. Typhuss and Will leaves the ready room. They walk onto the bridge as lights flicker and console screens flicker Typhuss looks at the Commander. What is the source of the hack Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Keller. Lieutenant Devon turns to him. Unknown sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at him. Then the ship jolts as Lieutenant Hakim looks at the helm. We've altered our heading Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at the helm station. Colonel Tyson turns to him. Manny what's our heading? Colonel Tyson asked as he looks at him. Lieutenant Hakim checks the helm console. 2-1-3 mark 3-7-6 Der'kal space Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at the helm. Then Lyla walks onto the bridge with a device in her hand.